Parenthood
by rainbowthefox
Summary: Foxy and Chica are due to be parents, and the gang helps them. (Foxica, AU. Contains a fanchild. OOC)
1. Chapter 1

Chica groaned as she clutched at her feathered stomach; doing everything she could to not awake her partner, whom had been too busy snoozing away in bed. She felt a tear come into her eye from the pain that entered her body and she opened one eye to look at Foxy that laid beside her. His back was currently turned to her; wrapped into natural fetal position that he tended to do at night. His light breathing seemed to echo within the silence held between them.

Chica hesitated before quietly opening a drawer out from the nightstand and quickly ran into the bathroom. Once she entered, she washed her face off; resulting in getting most of her feathers drenched. She dried it off with a towel the best she could as she groaned; placing a hand to her stomach as she felt another cramp enter her feathered body. She placed a hand over her beak; doing everything she could to drain out any noises she made.

Bonnie's ears were sensitive and he could sense even the most delicate of sounds. And who knew if he was nearby?

A few more unbearable pains rose within her stomach and she felt a noise escape from her throat. She placed a hand to the bathroom wall as she used the other to clutch her stomach; slowly sitting on the ground in hopes of decreasing the pain. Tears started to pile in her eyes as she saw blood start to stain the bathroom floor. The walls around her seemed to spin as another unbearable pain started pounding inside her head.

The next few minutes flew by for Chica, and, before she knew it, she was throwing up in the toilet bowel before her. Cramps continued to spread throughout her body as she grit her teeth in order to prevent from screaming. The pain never seemed to cease as the blood continued to pile around her. A faint _clunk_ was heard after a few moments and Chica felt some of the pain had left. When her purple eyes glanced down, she noticed an egg wobbling on the floor; the blood dripping off from it as it continued to stain the tiles beneath it.

The chicken felt another noise come out from her throat as the tears piled up in her eyes; immediately placing her hand over her beak as she laid down on the floor. She clutched her bloody legs closer to her body as she laid beside the egg; the tears falling off from her face and onto the floor. She found herself whimpering as the pain started to subside.

She must've made enough noise for Bonnie to hear since she heard the familiar light tap of his feet running to the bathroom door. When she glanced up, Freddy and Bonnie were giving her concerned looks. It didn't take long for them to notice the egg. When they did, they exchanged glances.

Chica closed her eyes, feeling another tear escape from her eye.

 _Foxy…_


	2. Chapter 2

Once Chica had woken up, she found herself in bed perfectly tucked in. She rubbed her eyes as she then sat up on the bed; taking in her surroundings. No one else was in there, making her sigh in relief. The last thing she wanted was to have someone-

"Lass? Ye' awake?"

Chica froze. _Crap._

"Y-Yeah," She stuttered; trying to swallow the nervousness down her throat as she pushed the covers off from herself. The door slowly opened; revealing a hesitant-looking Foxy. He then came inside rather quickly and stood there in front of her; fidgeting with his fingers for a bit.

He commented, "Well, ye' look well-rested. That be a good thing."

Chica didn't say anything as she kept her eyes locked with his. Foxy broke eye contact as he then sat on the edge of the bed; looking down at the floor. Chica felt herself look away in silence. Did he know? He must not, since he isn't-

"I heard about the egg."

Chica mentally sighed. Of course he'd know.

"I wish ye' would've told me, lass. That ye' were in pain…I would've helped ye'."

Chica sighed. "I….it all happened so quickly. I'm sorry."

"'Tis alright. It's just…surprisin', ye' layin' that egg so unexpectedly. Freddy an' Bonnie made sure to wake me up 'bout it."

Chica couldn't help but smirk. She asked, "How'd they wake you up?"

"Rollin' me off the bed an' muttering words I couldn't understand. It seemed they were stressin' 'bout it, too. An' I can't blame 'em, either."

Chica took a breath before asking, "S-So…what do you think?"

"Of what?"

"The….egg. Everything."

…

…

"I think 'tis interestin' news, lass. Of havin' a…child."

Chica blinked, surprised. She asked, "Really? I didn't think-"

"-I'd be wantin' a child?" Foxy asked as he looked at her. "Well, I can't blame ye' for that. Pirates are independent folk, they be. But….well, there's no turning back, is there?"

"There is. We can always just-"

"-That's up ta' ye', lass."

Chica nodded as she looked back to the bed in thought. Did she even want this child? It WAS certainly unexpected as well as unplanned, but….she just couldn't bring herself to imagine getting rid of it. The idea of having a child sparked a bit of excitement in her.

After a few seconds, she replied, "I'm keeping it."

"Then keepin' it'll be. Looks like we be doin' some parentin', eh, lass?"

"Right," Chica smiled as she looked at her boyfriend. He then held his hand out to her; making the chicken giggle as she held it.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, what are you guys going to name it?"

Bonnie leaned against the wall as he crossed his arms, eying the couple across from him. Foxy and Chica currently sat at a table next to each other. Freddy stood next to Bonnie; eying the two in both confusion and surprise. At this question, the two looked at each other.

"Well, we were thinking...If it's a girl, we name her Annabel."

"And if it's a boy?" Freddy asked, arching a brow.

"Alex," Foxy replied.

"Aw," Bonnie smiled. "Cute names. You guys are gonna' be great parents."

"Well," Chica blushed. "I don't know about _THAT_..."

"Chica, I'd think you'd make a great mother," Bonnie looked at her. "Hell, you took care of me when we moved out of the pizzeria."

"There's still a lot of responsibility," Freddy said. "If you need any help, I'll gladly help."

Bonnie nodded. "I'm here, too."

"Aw," Chica clasped her hands together. "How sweet! Thank you, guys!"

"What're friends for?" Bonnie grinned.

Chica smiled as she stood up and walked over to the two, giving them both a hug. Bonnie patted her on the back and Freddy gave her a firm embrace. When they parted, Bonnie let out a nervous chuckle.

"To be honest, I thought you were sick or something when I heard you moaning in that bathroom last night. When I saw the...the egg, it certainly surprised me."

Chica sighed. "I'm glad you came. I appreciate it, Bonnie."

"I woulda' been there, too, if ye' woke me up," Foxy gave her a look. "Why didn't ye' tell me, lass?"

"It all happened really fast," Chica looked to the floor. "I thought I was just sick but when I felt something pushing out of me...It was too late to tell you."

Foxy placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, and Chica leaned in to hug him. Freddy looked over to Bonnie, who simply shrugged in return. The bear then cleared his throat; gaining the two's attention.

"Well, I'm just glad Bonnie found you. I'd hate it if we realized you had to go through that alone all night."

"Yeah," She nodded. "Thanks again, guys."

"No problem," Freddy replied. "If you need anywhere safe to stay, Chica, you can always come back at the pizzeria. Figuring Foxy's out on the sea all the time...I suppose _someone_ has to take care of you."

"Oh, so _you_ know about babies?" Bonnie smirked. Freddy scoffed.

"Of course I do. But what I meant is that, since the toys are there, they can help, too. The Puppet knows just about everything and Mangle and Toy Chica are there. I'm sure we'd all pitch in to help her."

"Thank you, Freddy." Chica gave him another hug. "I appreciate it."

The bear smiled as he gave her a light pat on the back. Chica hugged him tighter.

"While ye' two embrace, I'd just like ta' say that I appreciate what yer' doin', Freddy." Foxy crossed his arms. "Th' pizzeria still in good shape?"

"Mhm," The bear nodded as he let go of the chicken. "There are a lot of children who miss us, but the toys are doing a good job at keeping them happy. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Foxy smiled. "As would I, mate."

All of them smiled as they took a moment to look at each other. Chica went back into the kitchen to check on lunch, leaving the three alone in the room.

"Foxy, aren't you concerned about raising your kid if you're sailing all the time?" Bonnie gave him a look.

"'Course I am," He replied. "Th' sprogs back at me work usually catch a whole bunch o' diseases from bein' out in th' sea, so I think it'd just be best if Chica remained 'ere with ye' guys."

"Sprogs?" Bonnie tilted his head. Freddy rolled his eyes.

"Children."

" _Oh._ "

"Anyway," Foxy shook his head. "All I ask from ye' is ta' take care o' me girl. I've seen 'em women pregnant, and it ain't all dandy. I've seen a lot o' kids die at birth because o' how pregnancies are delivered on th' sea."

"We'll take care of her, Foxy," Freddy nodded. "Trust me."

Foxy gave the bear a smile. Freddy looked away as Chica entered back in the room.

"I have some sandwiches if anyone would like any," She said as she sat a plate down at the table. Bonnie's ears perked up and he immediately took one. Freddy rolled his eyes.

"Typical."

Bonnie gave him a glare, but didn't say anything as he started to dig into the sandwich. The rest of them took one as well and sat around the table; eating with each other. Most of the meal was consisted of Bonnie teasing how Foxy ate and Freddy scolding him about his manners as Chica laughed in the background.

Just like old times.


	4. Chapter 4

They were serious about what they offered to Foxy and Chica.

Since Foxy was out working all the time off land, Chica was left alone in their apartment for days. Freddy would make sure to check in with her daily, asking if she needed any help or if she felt alright. She'd always respond that she'd be fine and that things were okay, but the bear had a feeling they weren't.

Sometimes, when he called her, he'd hear her throwing up on the other end of the line or he'd hear her let out a couple of whimpers. Toy Chica told him that, during pregnancy, women suffered from all sorts of unpleasant things. Mangle lectured the men on nausea, urination, cramps, mood swings, etc. It was worse than when she taught them about women's menstruation cycles.

Needless to say, Freddy was really concerned for her. And Chica telling him that everything was fine didn't really assure him anything.

The bear was currently going through paperwork on the pizzeria. He'd do it from time-to-time because there were no employees to run things anymore. He was in charge of the bills, loans, revenue, etc., and Chica's situation only stressed him a bit more.

He glanced up and happened to see the Puppet digging through something in the kitchen. Setting his pen aside, he casually walked in and looked at what he was digging through. It was filled with all sorts of cans and other weird things.

"Uh...Mari?"

He jumped, and hit his head on the top of a shelf. The two of them heard BB laughing in the other room. Rubbing his head, he peeked out and saw Freddy giving him a concerned look. He readjusted his mask and asked, "Yes, Freddy?"

"Are you alright!? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you!"

"It's fine." The Puppet stood and faced him. "What did you want?"

"Well," He rubbed the back of his head and thought of what to say. "I was just wondering if...you know how long it'd take before Chica would go into labor?"

"The average length of pregnancy is 9 months," The Marionette immediately replied. "Or 40 weeks, if you want to be more accurate. Since she is 4 months in, I'd say that it'd be awhile. Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious." Freddy shrugged. "She doesn't sound that alright on the phone."

"I wouldn't expect her to." The Puppet suddenly picked up the box and placed it on a shelf. "After all, the things she has to go through isn't enjoyable. Though, I'd suggest she needs someone besides Foxy there. She needs help."

"Help?" Freddy followed him. "Like what?"

"Pregnant women experience fatigue, cramps, and aches. She'd need support with stairs and maintaining some of those things. Foxy is a busy man, and I know he can't be there for her all the time."

"Why don't you go and stay with her?" He asked. "You seem to know a lot about pregnancy."

"I would," The Puppet shrugged. "But I can't. I do a lot of things here that I feel are important. Staying with her would be a bad idea for me, _but._ "

He turned, grabbed a piece of paper, and wrote on it. He handed it to the bear and said, "Give this to Mangle. I'm sure she'd be happy to help her out."

Freddy was about to look at the paper before the Marionette stopped him. He motioned for him to go in the direction of Kid's Cove, and Freddy rolled his eyes. He complied, nonetheless, and followed the halls until he reached Kid's Cove.

* * *

When he came to Kid's Cove, he saw the fox leaning under the table doing something. Which was rather odd, because she was usually on stage practicing her Foxy impersonations for her shows. He made his way over to her and asked, "Mangle?"

The fox glanced up from the glitter she was collecting off from the floor. When she saw Freddy, she jumped up in surprise. She said, "Oh! Hi, Freddy! What can I do for you?"

He handed her the paper. She took it and spent a second reading through it. A smile came across her muzzle and said, "Oh, of course! I'd be glad to help Chica!"

She folded the paper, put it in her pocket, and turned back to Freddy. She said, "I'll be there for her tomorrow morning. You have her address, right?"

"Oh! Yeah," Freddy said, grabbing a little slip he had in his tux's pocket. "I always have it written down here. She's on Sanderson Avenue in the complex, Apartment B, room 13."

"Alright." She took the paper out from her pocket and jotted the address down. "I'm really glad you're concerned for her, Freddy. Soon-to-be mommies really need the help, you know?"

"I can imagine." He slid the paper back into the pocket. "Please take care of her, Mangle, and call me if you guys need any help. I don't know much, but you can always ask Mari about it. I'm sure he'd help, too."

"Will do, buckaroo!" She winked at him. "Can you call her and tell her I'm coming? I don't think I have her number."

"Oh! Of course."

He took his phone out from his pocket and started dialing her number.

* * *

"Oh, Freddy! You guys don't have to do that!"

Chica sat on the edge of their bed, holding a phone to her ear and folding laundry in the other. Freddy Fazbear was currently on the other line, telling her that he was sending Mangle over to help her. The call came out of nowhere and she wanted to object, but it seemed that he wouldn't take "no" for an answer.

Hearing him telling her how much she needed support, Chica sighed. He always was like a father to her, in a way, and he knew what was best for her. So why couldn't she trust him on this?

"Thanks, Freddy. It means a lot to me that you want to help."

She switched the phone to her other ear and picked up the basket. Freddy told her how much he cared for her, that she can call him anytime if she needed anything, and that Bonnie was there for her, too. All that sweet stuff that made her smile.

"Thank you, Freddy. I'm going to get the place ready for her. I'll talk to you soon."

She hung up and set the phone to the side, continuing to carry the basket to their laundry room. She wouldn't mind having Mangle with her, but their apartment was pretty small. She'd have to set up an air bed in the living room or something. Besides, they got along pretty well. The only time they didn't was when she figured out Mangle had a crush on Foxy and once tried to kiss him.

Shoving that thought to the side, she unloaded the basket to start another cycle. Physically, she hadn't been doing that well. Morning sickness got to her sometimes, and aches and pains would keep her up at night. Foxy was there to hold her through it, but Chica knew he wouldn't be there for awhile now. Having Mangle here would make things a lot easier.

A sudden pain came to her, and Chica clutched her stomach in response to it. Gritting her teeth, she moved out of the laundry room and took a seat at their kitchen table. This would happen often, and it felt like pure Hell. The chicken let out a noise before leaning forward and rested her head on the table.

She wished Foxy were here. His arms were always warm, and he'd kiss and soothe her until things were better. Mangle couldn't replace that no matter how much they wanted her to.


End file.
